sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Voltorb
Voltorb (ヴォルトーブ, Borutōbu) is an Electric-type Ball Pokémon that evolves into Electrode starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Voltorb are spherical Pokémon with no arms or legs. They look like a Poké Ball with a face, minus the button; their top half is red, while their bottom half is white. They were first seen in the plant where modern Poké Balls were invented. Voltorb and their evolution, Electrode, could be forms of energy, but it is unknown where that energy came from or how it created them. Because of the similarities with the Poké Ball, it has been suggested that Voltorb are artificial Pokémon, created with some form of human involvement. A Voltorb's height is 1'08" and weight is 22.9 lbs. Special abilities If agitated, Voltorb may explode. They can also wield powerful Electric-type moves. Behavior Voltorb are easily agitated, and are known to self-destruct due to anger. Habitat Voltorb are generally found in power plants and other areas with electric fields, and due to their volatile temper and habit of exploding out of anger are generally considered pests. They are also found on farms guarding the crops and fruit there, and are usually painted the same color as the fruits they guard. It is common in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, but has been seen in Sinnoh from time to time. Diet Major appearances Voltorb first appeared in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. Koga kept a bunch of these in his Gym as booby traps. Voltorb also appeared in So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd. Team Rocket received them from the Backpack-switching thief and his Farfetch'd, thinking they were Poké Balls with rare Pokémon in them, as well as their Arbok, Lickitung, Muk and Weezing. When Team Rocket found out they were not, the Voltorb started to explode in their balloon. They dumped most of the Voltorb on the thief, prompting him to quit his crime spree, but a single Voltorb sent them blasting off. Wattson used a Voltorb in his Gym Battle with Ash in Watt's with Wattson?. It was easily defeated by Ash's Pikachu, which had gotten super-charged during an incident at the Mauville Gym. A sole Voltorb lived amongst the Electrode in The Underground Round Up. Although Misty was terrified of it, the Electric-type befriended her Togepi, and the Baby Pokémon was sad when it had to leave. Other Minor appearances Ash is shown to have a clock that is shaped like a Voltorb in Pokémon - I Choose You!. The clock can open up across the middle, showing the time and making a Pidgey pops out of it. In Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, Voltorb comes on stage in Duplica's flashback as her Ditto tries to transform into one. In A Chansey Operation, a Voltorb was stuck in a Weepinbell's mouth which Misty and Jessie had to pull out from. A Voltorb made an appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Voltorb were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Voltorb also appeared in Pallet Party Panic, at a party among other Pokémon. A Voltorb was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Voltorb was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. Several Voltorb were among the Electric-type Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. Voltorb is one of the Electric-type Pokémon that was seen in the lake with crystal in As Clear As Crystal. A Voltorb also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. A Voltorb was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. In Love, Pokémon Style, three Voltorb were the cause of Ash's Kingler's injury. They rolled down a hill but were caught by Kingler, shocking it in the process. A Voltorb was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Voltorb made a small appearance in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend. Spoink mistook it for a pearl. Multiple Voltorb appeared in Destiny Deoxys. In May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, two Voltorb attack May as they are trained to do so when anyone steps foot on Nicolette's property. A Voltorb disguised as a watermelon appeared in the credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It exploded when Jessie and James picked it up after falling for its disguise. In Bucking the Treasure Trend, several Voltorb attacked Ash and his friends. A Voltorb belonging to an unnamed Trainer, was brought to the Pokémon Center in The Lost Lapras. A Voltorb was among the Pokémon hypnotized by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Voltorb also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Voltorb, Ball Pokémon. This mysterious Pokémon is often found near power plants, but its complete is unknown. Use extreme caution; Voltorb has an extreme personality, uses Electric attacks, and at times explode or selfdestructs without warning. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon